


A cure for sore muscles

by Ace of Smut (AceOfShipping)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfShipping/pseuds/Ace%20of%20Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old injury of Sigrun's resurfaces while she's doing her morning routine, and Mikkel wants to help.<br/>She knows exactly how he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cure for sore muscles

(Well, it happened. Sigrunmikkel smut. I couldn't help myself.)

It had been a few days since the private library-incident, and Sigrun had stayed, well, somewhat calm. Somewhat. Excepting the occasional trip here and there, and her rigorous physical training. Not that Mikkel watched her out of the small windows in the cat tank. Or timed dinner and breakfast so that he was outside cooking while she was doing her routines.

Not at all.

Okay, he had to admit that he found her aesthetically pleasing. That couldn’t be helped, her muscles were well toned, she was in peak form and health, and most of all she had a personality that was strangely alluring to him. This morning, as the previous mornings, he was outside the tank, busy preparing the team’s breakfast. Busy, but not too busy to look up every now and then, catching a glimpse of Sigrun doing push-ups, or running laps. It alternated, but somehow she always caught him looking at her, and their eyes had met many times in wordless exchanges of unspoken longing. Neither understood, really, what this longing was, and neither would admit to it without being pushed.

Mikkel, stuck in his own thought for a moment, failed to notice the first time Sigrun slowed down and shook her leg. He didn’t miss it the second time, though, and immediately he placed a lid on the pot and walked the short distance to where she now stood with quick steps. She looked up at him as he approached, smiling broadly at his worried expression. “I’m okay. It’s just an old injury.” She said, answering his question before he had a chance to ask it. He stopped right in front of her and huffed at her carefree attitude. Old injuries were not something to be taken lightly; they could cause much more trouble than one might assume.

“What type of injury?” he asked, kneeling down by her side to examine the afflicted leg. Sigrun was momentarily distracted as he ran his fingers up and down her shin, feeling the muscle and, so far as was possible, the bone. “It’s an – it was a badly strained muscle. In my thigh.” She mumbled the last part, although it wasn’t strictly necessary. She just hoped – in spite of herself – that he’d respond to the information. And he did. Gentle fingers moved upwards, feeling her muscle with small, circular motions. First just above her knee, then further upwards until…

She let out the slightest gasp. He immediately removed his hands and looked up at her with worry. “Did I do something?” He asked, his brows furrowed with genuine concern. She shook her head, fighting the blood rising to her cheeks. “N-no. Not at all, it was just… my muscles are sore, that’s all.” She replied, finding it hard not to groan with disappointment when he got up from his kneeling position on the ground. “Is there anything I can do to help you? Massage is good for such things, and I have an herbal extract in my medical bag which might –“

“I know a much better way for you to help me.” Unaware of where her courage was coming from, Sigrun grasped him by the collar and pulled him into a hard, sudden kiss. He inhaled sharply, shocked by her action, but he couldn’t help but respond to it, wrapping both arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. While his hold around her was gentle, and his movements slow, she was holding him painfully tight, and soon her tongue ran along his lower lip, practically begging for entrance. After a brief moment of hesitation, Mikkel allowed it, fighting the moan threatening to escape his throat as their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. She won, this time, and boldened by her dominance, she slowly backed, pulling him along by his collar, until she had him pinning her against a tree. As they broke apart for air, Sigrun hooked her right leg around his hips, pressing the together in the most intimate of ways. The reaction was imminent, he felt himself harden, and let out a low groan, almost just a rumble deep in his throat.

“We have to move away, the others will hear.” The words only just managed to get past his lips before his thoughts were interrupted when she quickly opened the zipper on his jacket, pushing it over his shoulders and pulling it off with some difficulty. Although the morning air was cold, he didn’t feel it much, with her body burning against his. She nodded and shot a quick glance around them, trying to find a more suitable location.

“D-down that hill.” She said, her voice shaking slightly as she pointed at the spot she meant. It was certainly out of sight from the cat tank, but they’d still have to be somewhat quiet. Mikkel grunted and nodded, his hands suddenly beneath her thighs, lifting her as though she was as light as a feather. As he carried her to the secluded spot, she busied herself by ravishing so much of him as she could reach. She ran her hands down his chest and torso, kissed and nibbled down his neck to his shoulder. She didn’t notice how his breath hitched in his throat or how he almost stumbled when she gave a gentle bite at the nape of his neck. Somehow, almost blinded by lust, he found the right place to lie her down on the ground, before he pinned her to the ground. Suddenly, his warm hands and lips were all over her body, and she fought hard against the obscene moans that threatened to escape her. Sensing her struggle, Mikkel silenced her with a deep, slow, lustful kiss as his hands wandered down to open the button and zipper of her trousers. With a little help from him, she kicked them off, then returned the favor, opening his trousers and snaking in her hand. He tensed when she grasped him, his brow creased with the effort of keeping himself silent.

“Gods.” He hissed the word through clenched teeth when she freed him from the constraints that were his trousers and boxers, and slowly began running her hand up and down his length. After mere moments he pushed her hands away, looking her deep in the eyes as he pulled her knickers down past her knees and she kicked them off as well. Positioning herself at her entrance, he looked at her in silent question, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck the moment he pushed in. 

“Mh-haah.” Sigrun let out a very airy moan, leaning her head back against the ground as he began thrusting slowly and gently. His right hand came to rest on the earth just beside her head, the other grasped at her thigh, thus providing support for him to increase his speed and the power of his thrusts. After just a few moments, they were both struggling to keep their moans quiet, as they rocketed together in a common, every increasing rhythm. Mikkel was gentle, he was no doubt experienced, but Sigrun wanted more, and she wanted it faster and harder, and all at once.

Wrapping her legs around his middle, she surprised him by tensing her muscles and turning them around in one smooth motion, leaving him lying on the ground and her on top. He looked at her with lust-hazed eyes, his hands coming to rest on her hips as she slowly began riding him, angling herself to make him hit that spot right there, right-

“Ah!” She slapped her hand over her mouth just a moment too late, and she blushed at her own obscene exclamation, stopping her movements for a second. When she resumed, she quickly sped up and her movements grew increasingly harsh as she ground them together, taking him in as far as he would go.  
Mikkel didn’t know where he stopped and Sigrun began, he was gripping hard at her hips, thrusting against her in time with her movements, faster and harsher than he had experienced it before. He could feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach, and he knew what it meant. Judging by the hushed sounds she was making, she was just as close as he was. 

Moments later, she stiffened, throwing her head back in a moment of perfect ecstasy, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came long and hard, clamping down around him. Mikkel sat up, wrapping both arms around her as she coaxed him over the edge and he came within her, fighting a yelp as she bit down hard on his shoulder as they climaxed together.

Falling back, Mikkel barely noticed the world around him. All that existed was himself, the satiated Sigrun lying on top of him, and their elevated breathing and heartbeats.

Slowly, Mikkel’s senses resurfaced and he suddenly heard a distant clanging of metal against metal. It sounded very much like a lid being placed on a pot.  
“Oh.” He hummed, draping on arm around Sigrun. “I think the team’s awake.”

“Mmmfh…” Sigrun mumbled something and lifted her head to look up at him, her eyelids halfway closed. “You saying we should get up?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the absolutely lazy and satisfied expression that dominated his face.

“We could. Or we could lie here and risk Tuuri exposing us.” He shrugged. “You decide.”

Sigrun sighed deeply, then shivered. “Let’s get up. I’m hungry anyway.”

“Oh dear…” He mumbled, looking very, very worried.

“You left the pot over the fire, didn’t you?”

“Ah, yes, I think I did.”


End file.
